


Say hello to my kids...

by Yuubooty



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: All of the boyfriends are there and are very protective of Aoba, Aoba is such a good parent, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Like major assholes, M/M, Manipulation, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Trip and Virus Are Assholes, Trip loves his daughter, Virus hates his son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuubooty/pseuds/Yuubooty
Summary: After learning that Aoba was designed with the ability to reproduce Virus doesn't waste time to impregnate him, along with Trip a few years later. Sick of the treatment he recieves and scared for his kids lives, specifically the son he shares with Virus, Aoba escapes and returns back to Midroijima hoping that he can live in peace with his children and avoid getting captured again, while starting a romance with someone he never would've imagined.(CURRENTLY BEING REVISED)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so even though I already have a vitriao fic I really, really wanted to write an mpreg fic. It's long overdue and I knew waiting for one to happen just wasn't going to happen. It was an easy concept as well, normally with an mpreg you have to make up a reason why the man can get pregnant but with Aoba, it's not that difficult lol, he was artificially made so in this story why not throw in that he was made with the ability to reproduce seeing as how he was born with a unique power. 
> 
> Anyway here's my take and I hope you all enjoy.

“Daddy, where are we going…?” Aoba looked away from his current task to look down at his young son. Tired, dark blue eyes looked up at him, probably wondering why he was up so late.

 “...We're leaving, Kiiroi…” Aoba answered quietly as he placed a pink, soft hat on a redhead sleeping baby girl.

 Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Kiiroi said, “But what about father?”

 Aoba’s hands stopped what they were doing. He didn't want to think about what Virus would do if he found out he was running away with Kiiroi. Same with Trip. Avoiding the question, he told Kiiroi to retrieve his glasses.

“Al-Alright.” A yawn came from the five-year-old. Leaving the room to grab his glasses, Aoba started to strap the baby in her car seat. Leave it to Trip to get an extravagant one that was decorated with sweets of all kinds. He was especially fond of his daughter, after all. After making sure that she was secured Aoba tried to hush her back to sleep. She had woken up from her nap and had begun to whimper.

 “Shh, it's alright Sera, it's alright.” He said in a soothing voice as he rocked the seat back and forth. Although he had failed to put her back to sleep he was greeted with soft gurgles. Innocent light brown eyes stared back at him, probably wondering why her daddy had her in a car seat to begin with. Seeing that she wasn't going to sleep after just waking up from her nap, Aoba reached into his bag that he had placed down beside him. He had made sure to pack all their necessities: Bottles, formula and diapers for Sera; Toys, snacks, and books for Kiiroi. Anything to keep them entertained and distracted. “Here. I'm sorry for waking you up.” He told her as he placed the pacifier into her mouth which she eagerly accepted.

 Standing up, bag slung over his shoulder and car seat in one hand, he searched the room for Kiiroi. The blond returned with his glasses in hand and had occupied himself with cleaning the lens.

 “Are you ready?” He asked, getting his son's attention.

 “Yes…” His eyes glanced over to the pink digital clock perched on Sera’s dresser. “Daddy, it's almost 3:00 a.m.!” He exclaimed, amazed that he was up so late. His father was adamant that he went to sleep at 8:00 p.m. on the dot, never a second later.

  _‘Exactly why we need to leave now.’_ Aoba thought. He hadn't planned on leaving on this peculiar day at this time of night, but when Virus and Trip informed him that they had unexpected work, Aoba took this as a sign. It was time he got out of his prison and get far away from his captors.

 “Kiiroi, please don't raise your voice.” Aoba told him. The last thing he needed was for her to get all wound up. Walking over to his son, with his hand out he said, “Come on. It's time to go.”

 Kicking his feet against the bed with a pout on his face he asked once again, “What about father though?”

 Aoba didn't want to tell him that he might not ever see Virus again; that is if they could escape without getting caught. That sounded way too cruel and despite the horrible treatment Aoba had undergone by Virus’s hand he would never speak badly of the man around Kiiroi. Kiiroi looked up to Virus and Aoba could tell he loved him very much, but...he couldn't say that Virus reciprocated the feelings as well.

 Finding the right words Aoba said, “We're going away for a bit. We'll see your father again soon…” Lying to Kiiroi didn't settle well with him, but this was the only way to make sure he wouldn't make a fuss.

 Accepting his reasoning, Kiiroi nodded.

 “Okay.” He reached for Aoba’s hand with his much smaller one.

 Pulling his son along and carrying his daughter out of the room Aoba was relieved that both Welter and Hersha were on sleep mode in their respective master's rooms. Had they been up, his effort would've been a waste of time and a perfect reason for Aoba to be sent to the box for who knows how long.

 He shivered just from recalling one of the times he had been confined to it.

* * *

 

 _(Five years ago)_  

_“Aoba-san.”_

  _“...!” Aoba’s head whipped to the right. Standing underneath the door frame, looking calm, was Virus. He had just caught Aoba holding a razor against his large belly._

  _Knowing that he was caught red handed he started to shake._

  _“Again, Aoba-san? Did you not learn your lesson last time?” The razor was taken from his hands and placed onto the counter._

  _“I...I…” Aoba stammered, looking up at the cold, synthetic eyes focused on him. There was no sympathy coming from the man and Aoba knew begging for forgiveness wasn't going to get him out of being punished for his acts._

  _“I told you last time that if you tried to abort our child you would be left inside it for a longer amount of time.” Virus grabbed his arm and yanked the nude man off from the tiled floor._

  _“N-no! No, Virus please, no!” Aoba screamed as the blonde pulled him over to the iron box. He dug his heels into the floor and tried to pull away from his captor, but he was incapable to fight back, especially in his condition. Kicking the box open, Virus roughly pushed him inside._

  _Before he slammed it shut, to leave him with his terrifying thoughts Virus left him with words that he would start to ponder over._

  _“It is your child as much as it is my child, Aoba-san.”_

  _After months of denial and disgust, not wanting to accept the fetus inside of him, Virus's words registered with him. The child inside him was a part of him as well. Despite his deep hatred towards Virus...he shouldn't hate the baby. It's not its fault, it did nothing to deserve a swift death from one of its parents. If anything, it was a victim in this horrible situation as much as Aoba was. It didn't ask to be born, yet knowing Virus, it was going to be and it was going to live possibly learning on in its life that one of its parents was a monster and that he was conceived by rape._

  _Just thinking about the situation made Aoba cry._

* * *

 

 “Daddy, it's really dark!” Kiiroi said excitedly as he swung Aoba’s arm back and forth. He was baffled by the entire situation. He couldn't wait to tell all his friends at school that he had been outside in the middle of the night. He'd be the coolest kid in class!

 Given the situation, Aoba couldn't help but smile from his son’s excitement. Hopefully they'll be able to return to Midorijima and Kiiroi could be like that every day.

 Knowing that Trip and Virus could be back at any time Aoba started to make his way out of the neighborhood. It was a large one considering all the big mansion like homes. The two had given Aoba a coil that was like his original one but had a color scheme that matched their house; black and white. He had access to all their funds, earning it after one year of Kiiroi being born. Virus had been especially proud at how well Aoba had adjusted to Kiiroi even though he didn't really care all that much for his son. With the money he had enough to get a bus and head for the nearest airport. He didn't want to risk getting a taxi. Waiting for it meant the chance of still being there when   Virus and Trip returned.

 “Daddy, what now?” Kiiroi asked looking up at Aoba with expectant eyes, behind the clean lens.

 “We're going to take the bus, are you excited?” Kiiroi’s face lit up. He had never been on a bus before.

 “Yes! The bus, the bus, the bus!” He bounced up and down excitedly. After being told to lower his voice again by Aoba, he was pulled down the sidewalk. Kiiroi looked over his shoulder and gave their large home a wave goodbye. He couldn't wait till he got back to tell his father about the bus ride.

* * *

 

  _(5:30 a.m.)_

 “That was a hassle.” Virus said as he entered their quiet home. Their client's target had been aware that he was being hunted down. He had almost gotten away with his life.

 Almost.

 “You think Aoba had trouble with the kids?” Trip asked, closing the door behind him.

 “Not with Kiiroi, he knows he's not supposed to be up at this time.” Virus answered. Kiiroi had a strict curfew and was to be up exactly at 7:00 a.m. “However, I can't say the same for your daughter.” He sent a cool look at Trip.

 “Sera is still a baby, of course she'd be up at unpredictable times.” Trip said defensively. “I bet she's ready to see her papa if she is.” He doted on his daughter as he did with Aoba. She was his precious little girl that Aoba had gifted him with and he treasured her dearly.

 “I'm sure she is.” Virus said absentmindedly as Trip made his way to her nursery. While Trip was in a hurry to see his daughter, Virus was more in a rush to get into bed and sleep beside his beloved.

 Making his way to his room he opened the door. “Aoba-san, I'm home.” He said, slipping the tie off from around his neck. A quick shower and he would hop into bed. Flipping the light switch on he was greeted with an empty bed that had been made up. Virus raised a brow. Aoba knew that he was with Virus for that day and wouldn't go off Trip's room. He knew better. Maybe he went to go check on one of the children.

 Deciding on that he left the room and headed for Kiiroi’s only to stop after hearing Trips’ voice.

 “Sera isn't here.” He said. He didn't sound it, but he was alarmed. He had checked the nursery, but she wasn't to be found.

 This made Virus suspicious.

 He rushed to Kiiroi’s room. Slamming the door open and flipping the switch on he felt his heart skip a beat.

 Kiiroi wasn't in bed either.

 Virus’s eyes scanned the room, but it was empty. His eyes landed in the dresser beside his bed and he saw that his prescription glasses were nowhere to be seen.

 “Kiiroi is not in his room as well.” Virus informed Trip. That had made Trip go into a silent panic. He had started to search the house, looking for his daughter and Aoba.

 Virus didn't bother to look. He knew right away that they weren't in the house. While Trip searched top to bottom for the two, Virus made his way back to him room. Sitting down at the end of his bed he raised up his wrist to check on his coil. He and Trip had turned them off right before they left. They weren't worried about leaving Aoba by himself. He had grown use to his new life and no longer had to keep a short leash on him.

 How wrong they were.

 After a few seconds of turning on, Virus’s coil went off with notifications.

 It seemed as if Aoba had bought bus and plane tickets.

 Staring at the holographic screen for a moment, Virus said loudly for Trip to hear, “Turn on your coil.”

 Trips’ frantic footsteps came to a halt. After another few seconds a furious yelled echoed in the house, waking up both Allmates. Fast, heavy footsteps made its way to Virus’s room. Virus turned his head to look at the door way. Standing with a manic expression on his face was Trip.

 “When I get my _fucking_ hands on him he's going to wish he never even thought about escaping.” Trip seethed.

 Virus pushed his glasses up, feeling it slide down the bridge of his nose. 

“Only after I'm done with him, of course.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so let me make a few things clear (haha)
> 
> 1) Virus doesn't like Kiiroi. He doesn't feel a strong attachment towards him and it'll be explained why in future chapters.
> 
> 2) Kiiroi means blonde in Japanese (Kiiroi is blonde) and Sera is from the beginning of Aoba's last name (I thought it was cute)
> 
> 3) I'm still not 100% sure if I want this fic to end happily or not. I'm leaning towards a Noiao ending, but that could change.
> 
> UPDATE: Just learned that Kinpatsu means blonde and Kiiroi is yellow D: my mistake


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already! I want to do this thing where one chapter talks about the present and the next talks about the past and what Aoba went through; his relationship with his kids and what drive him to escape. 
> 
> This is one of those chapters that place in the past and I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

 

> 4 _years and 1 month ago_

_“Come on, you can say it Kiiroi. Say it for me.” Aoba pleaded. He was sitting across his nine-month old who was babbling away non-stop. “Say ‘Dada’, come on, ‘Da..da’.”  He said the word slowly, hoping that that'll help Kiiroi try to pronounce the word._

_Kiiroi, who was busy playing with Aoba's fingers, looked up at him with wide, blue eyes._

_“N-nuh.” Aoba's head fell in defeat while his son clapped in glee. Kiiroi was getting better at saying “No” each day._

_“You're so mean, Kiiroi, I thought I was raising you to be a nice boy, what happen to my sweet little man?” He asked, scooping him into his arms. Kiiroi let out a cry of excitement as Aoba littered his face with kisses. Before he had Kiiroi he couldn't stand kids. He was forever stuck with the mindset that they were all like the three brats that always cause trouble for him at Heibon. However, after having Kiiroi his mind had changed. Kiiroi wasn't a fussy child. He was happy most of the time, always with a smile on his face._

_“What should we read today? Do you want to pick the book?” Aoba asked as he walked over to a small bookshelf next to a plush, white chair. Every day, ever since Kiiroi was born, he was always in the nursery with him. Spending time with Kiiroi and taking care of him had become his favorite pastime of the day. At first, he had trouble getting use to taking care of a baby, he had no prior experience. Before he was born however, Virus had taken it upon himself to buy Aoba every baby book imaginable to help him prepare. He had been thankful for that, if he hadn't read any of them he was sure he wouldn't know how to make a bottle or how to ease Kiiroi’s pain when it came to teething._

_Aoba held him close to the shelf, waiting for him to point at a book of his choosing. He let out an amused chuckle when Kiiroi buried his face in Aoba's chest._

_“You don't want to read today?”  He pulled away from the shelf._

_“Nuh!” Aoba just rolled his eyes and plopped down on the chair, positioning himself so that his legs were hanging off the arm rest._

_“Are you cranky? Do you need a nap?” Aoba held Kiiroi up high and stared at his face._

_“Nuh! Nuh!” Kiiroi screeched, reaching for Aoba’s hair, wanting to play with that now._

_“No, you can't touch daddy's hair.” Aoba scolded him. That had done it. Kiiroi was used to Aoba always being kind to him so whenever Aoba got mad at him or he was scolded, Kiiroi would always start to cry. His face had scrunched up and whimpers escaped his lips._

_“Ah! Oh no! Please don't cry.” Aoba shifted his legs so that he was sitting properly. He held Kiiroi close to his chest and caressed his head gently. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. It's alright, it's alright…” His hand went to Kiiroi’s back, rubbing in circles. Kiiroi had started to calm down, making Aoba relax. Getting Kiiroi to stop crying was a difficult task and he wanted to spend time playing with him before he had to leave._

_“Daddy doesn't like his hair being touched, that's all. You're not in trouble.” Aoba pressed a kiss on top of his blonde head to reassure him._

_“But Aoba-san, if I recall, you do like getting your hair touched.” Aoba felt his heart sank when heard the voice. Turning his head, he saw Virus leaning against the doorframe, smirking. He raised a hand to his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face. “You like getting it pulled even more. Am I correct?”_

_Aoba felt his face heat up and he looked away._

_“Don't talk like that around him.” Aoba mumbled. He hated whenever Virus would make inappropriate comments around Kiiroi. He didn't want him hearing any of that._

_“Well he is my son as well, Aoba-san. Don't I have a right to speak when I'm near him or no?”  Aoba gritted his teeth in anger from his words. He couldn't remember the last time Virus referred to Kiiroi as his son. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with him, Virus made that clear on the day he was born. Still, he had to have a motive right now. He only acknowledged Kiiroi when he wanted something from Aoba._

_Something Aoba didn't want to do._

_Confirming his suspicions Virus asked a question that was too good to be true._

_“Would you like to go outside, Aoba-san?_

_Aoba looked at him with disbelief from the sudden question._

_Outside? He hadn't been outside in nearly a year. He's been cooped up in the house tending to Virus and Trip’s sick needs. He had only recently been allowed out of their rooms because of Kiiroi, but that didn't change the rule that he wouldn't be escorted around the home without Virus or Trip around. How could he go from needing permission just to get his son food to going outside in the first time in ages?_

_Aoba narrowed his eyes. It was too good to be true._

_“...You're lying.” He said bitterly, looking away from Virus and back to Kiiroi._

_“I have no reason to lie, Aoba-san.” Virus began while watching Aoba play with Kiiroi. “I'm sure you'd like to go outside with him instead of being stuck inside here when I take him out.”_

_Aoba scoffed. Virus only took him out for his monthly check up with the doctors. Nothing more._

_Still...the chance of going out with Kiiroi was something he desperately wanted._

_No._

_He needed to go out_

_Being stuck inside with him was fine, but it was always the same old thing. He wanted to see Kiiroi experience more than getting a shot. Going to the beach. Having fun at an amusement park. Going with him for his checkups for a change. Anything then being locked up all time._

_After a few minutes of thinking it over Aoba looked back to Virus._

_“...What do I have to do?” He asked nervously._

_Virus’ smirk slightly widened._

* * *

 

_“A-ah…!” Aoba moaned as he slid down the base of Virus’ cock. He bit his bottom lip, not wanting the moans to escape, but he couldn't stop himself. Virus had made sure Aoba was prepared thoroughly so he wouldn't feel any sort discomfort. Although Aoba was pretty sure he didn't need to be prepared any more. Sex was constant in the household and it's not like he could ask them to stop. They would never listen to him anyway._

_“Like that Aoba-san...hn!” Virus took a sharp breath when Aoba reached the hilt. The inside of Aoba’s ass was warm and slightly tight. That made Virus chuckle. Even though he and Trip ravaged his body daily, he was still tight._

_Aoba truly was special._

_Aoba placed both of his hands-on Virus’ chest to help support his body and began to rock his hips back and forth. The sooner he made Virus come the faster their debauchery could come to an end._

_After he had gotten Kiiroi to sleep, Virus had promised him that if took control during their sessions he would allow Aoba to take Kiiroi out for an hour or two, albeit with Virus in tow to keep watch on him._

_Aoba didn't even care. He would let Welter “play” with him and Trip slice him up or force large amounts of sweets down his throat. He'd do anything if it benefited Kiiroi._

_“Ugh..k-keep it up….A-Aoba-san….” Virus' ragged ordered, hands now on Aoba's waist to keep him in place._

_“A-ah...ahh…” Aoba was bouncing on Virus’ cock, slicking it up with the precum and lube that he had been allowed to use to prepare himself. The harsh riding that Aoba gave him created a nose that echoed throughout Virus’ room, his ass meeting Virus’ hips. He could feel Virus swell inside of him and Aoba knew he was close to making him come. Pulling one hand away from the blonde’s chest, Aoba reached for his own cock, stroking it fast._

_“Ah..ugh..ahhhhh!” He could feel his body spasm as the orgasm washed through his body. Spurts of come shot out of him and landed on Virus’ chest looking like white ribbons._

_“....Hn!” Virus’ hold on Aoba became tight enough to leave bruises on his waist. Aoba had clenched deliciously tight around Virus’ dick sick when he came and that was enough for Virus to follow along soon after._

_Aoba trembled as he felt the familiar feeling of hot come filling up his insides. He didn't have to worry about getting pregnant again. Virus had given him pills to make sure it didn't happen._

_“Ha...ha…” Aoba raised his ass up, pulling himself off Virus’ dick. He felt a trickle of come run down his thigh, dripping onto the sheet beneath them._

_He fell to Virus’ side, laying his body on the cool sheets underneath him. He welcomed the feeling._

_As he got his breathing back in order he felt one of Virus’ arms wrap around him. To his dislike, he was pulled to Virus’ side and the large cover was thrown over their exhausted bodies. He then positioned his arm so that Aoba’s head was lying on top of it._

_“You did well, Aoba-san.” He smiled and placed a kiss against Aoba’s cheek._

_Aoba resisted the urge to wipe his cheek. Instead he asked right away, “C-can...I take Kiiroi outside?” He turned to face Virus, looking at him with pleading eyes._

_“You may if you kiss me.” Aoba wanted to punch him in his smug face. He reluctantly gave Virus’ lips a quick peck._

_“That wasn't really a kiss, Aoba-san.” Virus frowned._

_Getting tired of his antics Aoba leaned in again, this time kissing him deeply._

_“How about that…?” He asked, looking anxious._

_Smiling impishly Virus responded with, “First thing in the morning.”_

_Aoba didn't know that he could smile so wide in Virus’ presence._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Aoba is so cute  
> Virus is scum  
> Kiiroi is cute :3
> 
> Next chapter will take place with what's currently happening with Aoba and his return to Miroijima


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update! I wasn't feeling it at first (I'm still kinda not) but it's better than it was before. This chapter is just one of those chapters that don't like cooperating.
> 
> Sorry it's short, but I hope you enjoy it!

“Wow~ Daddy, look how high we're up!” Kiiroi was in awe, nearly breathless from what was happening. This was his first time on a plane and they were high up! With his face pressed up against the glass, he focused on the clouds and pointed out all the shapes that each one individually made.

“You're going to break your glasses if you press them hard like that, here.” Aoba reached for his glasses, so he could put it away in its case. The last thing he needed was a nearsighted five-year old.

“Hm? No Sera, this isn't something for you to chew on.” Aoba gently reprimanded his daughter who reached for the black case. She sent a hard look at Aoba and patted his face, as if she were slapping him. Grabbing her hand to stop her, Aoba released an amused sigh when she tried to pull it back. While Kiiroi was a playful baby, Sera was a fighter. Whenever she didn't get her way she would either scream or slap until she got what she wanted. Aoba could only imagine how she'll be when she entered her teens. Hopefully she wouldn't be as bad as he had been during his Sly Blue days.

“Mah!” She tried to pull her hand out of his hold, but it a fruitless effort.

“No, you need to stop hitting. Hitting is bad, okay?” He didn't know why he bothered to tell her this. She wouldn't understand until she was a few months older.

“That one looks like a bee! Doesn't it daddy?” Kiiroi asked Aoba, turning to face him.

“Huh?” Aoba had been distracted by Sera and hadn't been paying attention at what Kiiroi had been saying.

That made Kiiroi frown.

“Why did we have to take _her._ ” Kiiroi pointed at Sera. “All she does is cry, I hate it when she cries.”

“You cried to you know.” Aoba told him. It was his turn to frown. “She's your little sister, you need to quit talking about her as if she were a nuisance.” Maybe he couldn't quite understand it, with him being separated from Sei his entire life, but he just found it irritating that Kiiroi didn't like Sera all that much. What makes it worse is he doesn't even have a good reason for not liking her. Every time Aoba would try to get an explanation out of him Kiiroi would try to change the subject. Even speaking about her was just something he did not like to do.

“Daddy.”

Aoba snapped out of his thoughts when Kiiroi called for him.

“You have anything else you want to say about Sera?” He teased, which earned him another soft slap on the cheek from his daughter.

Shaking his head Kiiroi said, “I want to talk to father.”

Aoba’s smile fell. They hadn't even been gone for a full day and already he was asking for Virus. Looking away from his son, he focused on Sera. She was babbling away while messing with the front of his shirt and Aoba was thankful that she wasn't old enough to ask for Trip, he didn't think he could handle the both if they were the same age.

Kiiroi pouted when he saw that Aoba was purposely ignoring him.

“Daddy, I want to talk to father. I want to tell him about the clouds and the plane…” He pushed Aoba’s arm to get his attention. “Daddy…”

“You can't right now.” Aoba replied which only made Kiiroi upset.

“B-but I miss him…” His voice cracked. Realizing that he was about to cry he raised his hands up to cover his eyes.

Aoba glanced away from Sera and over to Kiiroi. He could see his tiny shoulders trembling and could hear a sniffle come from him.

Because of the circumstances is was just too risky to let Kiiroi speak to Virus. He had escaped from his hell, something that he could only dream about and had managed to bring along Kiiroi and Sera as well. He was so close, and he just couldn't let anything get in the way.

As much as the thought pained him, he would just have to endure Kiiroi’s woes. 

“Hah...hm?” Kiiroi removed his hands when he felt an arm wrapped around his shoulders. Aoba had lifted the armrest between the both and pulled Kiiroi against his side. Looking up at Aoba with glossy, red eyes Kiiroi huddled closer to him. It was a nice feeling to be hugged by his daddy. Whenever he would accidentally hurt himself from playing or feel sad when something didn't go his away, Aoba would hug him and reassure him that everything was going to be okay, even if he was sure things wouldn't be. However, this was one of those rare times where Kiiroi didn't even need to hear the words come from Aoba. His hug alone was more than enough to help him understand that everything was going to be okay.  

A soft smile fell on his lips when Aoba placed a kiss on the top of his head. He pulled Aoba’s arm so that he could hug it close against his chest.

Maybe he can talk to his father later.

Smiling, Aoba looked away from Kiiroi and back to Sera who had laid her head against his chest. She let out a tired yawn, causing Aoba to chuckle.

“Take a nap, okay? Let daddy have a chance to rest before we land.” He said as he tried to get as comfortable as possible in the seat. It wasn't easy with a kid in each arm, but he didn't mind.

When he found the right spot, he let out sigh. Both Kiiroi and Sera had already fallen asleep, probably exhausted from being up since three in the morning. It didn't take long for Aoba to follow suit, he was nearly dead with fatigue and need the energy for when they landed.

* * *

 

“.....Mmh?” Kiiroi was brought out of his sleep when a bright light shined in his face. He blinked his eyes so that he could see clearly. Out the window he could see that the sky was pitch black. “Wow…” He was amazed at how the stars were more visible.

“Daddy, lo-” He looked up at Aoba only to see that he was knocked out, along with Sera. Kiiroi immediately shut his mouth. Waking up his daddy was never good, he would always be grumpy.

Still, he wanted Aoba to see the stars.

Remembering what had woke him up in the first place, Kiiroi raised the arm that Aoba had placed around his shoulders. The coil Virus had given him was placed around his left wrist and it was shining brightly.

Aoba had taught Kiiroi the basics of a Coil: how to make calls, send messages, set an alarm, take notes etc. It was a precaution if Kiiroi ever got lost and to ready him when he would get his own coil.  He also knew how to work the camera and was planning on using it to take a picture of the stars. Humming to himself, he unclasped it from Aoba’s wrist.

He pressed a button to bring up the holographic screen and he beamed at the sight.

**6 missed calls from: Virus**

His heart leaped. His father had called his daddy, probably wondering what they were up to. Kiiroi also saw that Aoba had more missed calls from his uncle Trip than Virus, but he was more focus on his father's name. 

He glanced up at Aoba and opened his mouth to speak. He wanted to test something.

“Daddy…” He gently poked Aoba’s cheek.

Aoba was unfazed by it, confirming Kiiroi’s suspicions. Aoba was a heavy sleeper.

Knowing he wasn't going to be caught, Kiiroi pushed the missed calls notifications which started a call with Virus. He was bouncing in his seat from excitement. He couldn't wait to tell him about him about his plane ride and the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't intending for Kiiroi to not like Sera because I actually want them to have a sweet relationship unlike Virus and Trip, BUT I was thinking about something. Kiiroi didn't really get enough attention from Virus, but he got plenty from Aoba which made him think that he was Aoba's favorite person, which he was given, Aoba's situation. But that all changed when Sera was born. Aoba once again has to deal with a baby AND a father who actually wants to spend time with his kid. Trip wanted to have that family feeling so he would always keep Aoba and Sera to hinself which made Kiiroi feel resentment towards Sera. She stole most of Aoba's attention and that made Kiiroi lonely. 
> 
> It's sad, buuuut that'll change, I'll make sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only did this update take long, but it's short to boot. I'm sorry :/ It's also one of those chapters that happened in the past xD but imo it's not a bad chapter. I wanted to explain his relationship for both Virus and Trip in the chapters that took place in the past and I think I've figured out what I wanted. 
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter!

 

 

> _3 months ago_

 

_“She's so tiny…” Trip marveled as he held the bottle for his daughter to drink out of._

_“Babies normally are.” Aoba replied as he gazed at the baby girl with a happy grin on his face._

_The both were together in Trip’s room lying down on their stomachs, facing the end of the bed. In front of them, perched on a soft, pink blanket was their three-month-old daughter, Sera._

_"Yeah, but she's really tiny.” Trip furrowed his brows and looked over at Aoba. “Is she supposed to be this tiny?”_

_Aoba nodded, letting out a light laugh._

_“Yes Trip, babies are supposed to be this tiny.” Aoba sent a smile his way when Trip beamed, possibly happy to learn something so simple. It was a nice feeling for Aoba when Trip would ask questions about Sera out of curiosity. It showed that he wanted to learn more about her._

_At first Aoba hadn't expect Trip to be so enthusiastic to grasp the concept that he now had a child. Judging how she was conceived, Aoba thought him getting pregnant at that time was a complete accident, but when Trip told him, a few weeks into the pregnancy, that he had planned it months beforehand, Aoba didn't know if he should have been angry or upset. He didn't appreciate how Trip could pull such a stunt without his knowledge, but it’s not like they ever considered his thoughts. To him, this was just a trivial manner that Aoba would have to endure. He didn’t care about how stressful this was going to make the azure haired man._

_Aoba had already been busy with dealing with Kiiroi on his own, he could only imagine how much of a struggle dealing with two kids would be._

_However, he was pleasantly surprised to see how helpful Trip had been with the new arrival. Thanks to his help Aoba didn't have to deal with waking up at unpredictable times every night to change her diaper or feed her because Trip was more than happy to. He also didn't have to worry about Trip not spending enough time with her. After work, being with had become one of his favorite pastimes and Aoba enjoyed watching him spend time with her._

_Virus could learn a thing or two from him._

_“Aoba look! She’s smiling.” Aoba was pulled out from his thoughts to look down to look down at Sera. He could see a smile on her face as she continued to drink. She was looking up at Trip and was happily kicking her feet up at him, hands reaching up to touch him._

_“She must really like you then if you have her smiling like that.” He informed Trip, who leaned over so that Sera could touch his face. “I mean you shouldn't be too shocked, you’ve been by her side almost every day since she’s been born. She sees you as her protector, Trip, someone she can rely on and who’ll be there for her when she needs you the most.”_

_Thinking over his words Trip followed with, “Yeah, but so have you. I still have to go to work so she sees you more than she sees me.” Mulling over a thought that came to his mind he asked, “If one of us were to die, who do you think she’ll miss the most?”_

_Aoba was startled by such a morbid question. The man had asked like it was no big deal and that made Aoba wonder if Trip thought of such things on the daily. He sure as hell hoped not. Even though he didn't answer, Aoba knew that Trip wanted his response and he would wait until he got it. He didn’t want to end their faux family time on a bad note, so he just gave Trip a simple reply._

_“The both of us, of course. She loves us both and I don’t like imagining her without either one of us.” Trip smiled at his words. With the bottle still in hand, he leaned away from Sera and closer to Aoba so that he can place a soft peck on his lips._

_“Well, whatever. I’ll make sure to protect you, so nothing happens to make our little princess upset, alright?” Aoba’s face warmed up from not only the kiss, but Trip’s words. They held promise and comforted him._

_“Thank you, Trip…” Trip noticed the change in his tone. Glancing over at Aoba, Trip could see the warm blush spread over his face and his eyes lowered, not wanting to meet with Trip’s._

_Trip knew what that look meant._

_He hadn’t planned on it happening, but ever since Sera had been born, Aoba had become more eager to fool around with him. Willingly for that matter. After the first few times of Aoba initiating sex, Trip had come to understand that Aoba had developed some form of Stockholm syndrome. It had to be because he was actually there to help his own kid, unlike Virus. Trip didn’t mind at all. He liked the change of Aoba smiling around him or how he no longer feared being so close to him. There are times where Aoba would start a conversation with him, even though they were always about Sera. That didn’t matter to him. Sera was the reason why things were normal between the two and that gave him another reason to adore her like the priceless gem that she was._

_Smirking, Trip reached out a hand to caress Aoba’s cheek._

_"Are you eager to have some fun, Aoba?” Trip asked, a glint of lust in his eyes._

_Too embarrassed to say anything, Aoba nodded his head. Seeing Trip act sweet towards Sera never failed to turn him on._

_“Well Sera’s finished.” Trip pulled the bottle out of her mouth who gurgled happily. After wiping spilled milk from the corners of her mouth he wrapped her up in her blanket and sat up. “I’ll put her in her crib and when I come back we can have some fun, okay?”_ _He grabbed one of her small hands and made her wave goodbye to Aoba. "Say bye-bye to daddy."_

_Aoba couldn't stop the laugh that escaped passed his lips. Sitting up, he placed a soft peck on Sera’s forehead._

_“Have a good night sleep, okay?” He told her, right before Trip left the room to take her to her nursery._

_Left alone, Aoba started to take off his clothes, ready to show Trip how he truly appreciated his help._

* * *

 

_Trip took a sharp intake of breath when Aoba’s mouth enveloped his entire cock. He could feel it sliding down Aoba’s throat, the man beneath him paid no mind to it. He had gotten so use with blowing both Trip and Virus that he no longer had a gag reflex._

_He watched as Aoba bobbed his head, and how is hand would stroke the parts where his mouth wasn’t. Trip couldn’t help but notice that his other hand was busy inside of his ass, preparing himself for Trip when he was ready to enter him._

_"Aoba, keep going...hehe, you’re doing such a good job.” Trip praised him as he gently ran his fingers through Aoba’s hair. He felt a vibration around the head of his cock when Aoba hummed, thankful for his words._

_With a wet pop, Aoba pulled his mouth off Trip. With his free hand he stroked the slick shaft while looking up at him._

_“Th-Thank you for...b-being there for S-Sera...” He started, not at all embarrassed that he was fingering himself in front of Trip. He had been doing it for years now and both he and Virus have played with his body many times. He no longer had anything to be embarrassed about and why should he? It was only right that he opened himself to the father of his child. The one that took such sweet care of her and spent time with her inside and outside of the home. Trip deserved this, and Aoba was more than happy to give it to him._

_“There’s no need to thank me Aoba.” With a yelp, the smaller man was pulled into Trip’s embrace. His finger was pulled out only to be replaced with something thicker and hotter. “I love you and her very much Aoba and I would do anything for the both of you.” He meant those words and he would follow through with them._

_Switching their positions so now Aoba was laying underneath him, Trip gazed down at the man moaning and crying out for Trip to touch him._

_This setting was perfect._

_He could remember when he told Aoba that he had planned to get the man pregnant after a few weeks of their night of debauchery. Aoba was hysterical. Kiiroi was already enough for Aoba, adding another child to the mix would just cause Aoba to have another breakdown. That was something that Trip just didn't want to deal with._

_So, when the baby came, unlike Virus, he took care of the child. He helped Aoba whenever he needed the help and would be up at the random times of night to care for her needs so that Aoba wouldn't have to._

_That had gained him a positive response from Aoba and what had led to him to become sexually attracted to Trip and he didn't mind at all. To him it felt as if he, Aoba and Sera were a family and it was a nice feeling._

_As he tended to Aoba's needs he vowed that it was something that he’d protect and make sure nothing got in the way of his newfound happiness._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said ealier, I'm sorry it's a short chapter but it explains needed information. Unlike Virus, Aoba actually had a nice relationship with Trip. Rn he's escaped from the people who've tormented him for years and he's just ready to get back home, but when he settles down he's going to feel some form of self hatred. While he knows that they're bad people, his kids don't. He'll have the sick realization of knowing that he stole his kids away from their respective fathers and how distressed they'll feel when they realize that they will never see the two again.
> 
> Well then they meet the bfs and see how happy they make Aoba
> 
> Also I'll make sure to explain what happen to cause Aoba to have a breakdown (it's sad af so i'll warn you guys to have the tissues when the chapter comes)
> 
> Anyway the next few chapters real stick with the present. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was easy to write omfg. I had no trouble with it and that's why it's here now instead of a couple weeks like I thought it would be.
> 
> I liked writing this one and I hope you all enjoy it!

Virus lounged on his bed, fingers tapping away against the holographic keys on his coil. He had just sent another message to Aoba’s coil, explaining how much trouble he was in when they got a hold of him. It was the only thing he could do for the time being. It had been nearly a day since Aoba had ran off with the kids. Trip had busied himself with getting everything prepared for them, so they could head out to retrieve their little runaway. They had more than enough money to rent a private plane which was the logical thing to do. Retrieving Aoba and taking him back on an airliner was just asking for trouble and just a waste of time that they both didn’t want to deal with.

 Besides, it wasn’t as if Aoba was going to be compliant and just willingly come back with them. He would put up a fight. He had gotten so far after all. Far enough to impress even Virus.

 When they find him, Virus suggested to use drugs on Aoba so that he would be easier to handle. Trip however, thought that was much too lenient for him. He said that Aoba didn’t deserve such a luxury for his bad behavior. The man had escaped with their kids and that was one of the worse things Aoba could do. Virus didn’t really care all that much that Kiiroi was gone. Trip was the exact opposite. He promised that when he got his hands-on Aoba he was going to break the man both physically and mentally. He told Virus that it would make all the little breakdowns Aoba had in the past look like silly little temper tantrums.

 Virus would only believe it once he has seen it. Nothing would ever be able to top Aoba's condition when Kiiroi had been taken away from him for trying to seek help a couple years back. It had nearly caused Aoba to cease function. Those had been long, lonely days for him and when Kiiroi had finally been returned to him, Aoba had sworn he would never try to escape again, fearful of something like that to happen again. Especially now that he had Sera. He was at their mercy and didn't want to risk anything like that to happen again.

Which is why it baffled Virus that he escaped. It just proved that Aoba had not learned his lesson and that maybe they needed to repeat it again. Instead of just a few days it might turn into weeks, months. Maybe even a year.

 Reaching for his drink on the nightstand beside his bed he felt a vibration come from his coil. Turning away from it and back to his coil, he nearly lost his composure at the name on his screen.

  **Incoming Call: Aoba-san**

 His fingers immediately went to the answer button.

 “Aoba-san…” Virus’ tone was cautious, still not believing that he had actually called him.

  _“Hi father!”_  The small voice excitedly said, in what Virus could assume was his attempt in a whisper.

 “Kiiroi?” He said, sitting up. He wasn’t expecting his son to be the one calling him.

 “ _Me and daddy and Sera are on a plane father! It’s so coooool!”_  The boy was excited over being in a plane and that made Virus let out a sigh. He and Aoba were so much alike.

 Ignoring the five-year-old’s words he interrupted him, “Where is Aoba-san?”

 It was silent on Kiiroi’s end and for a second Virus thought Aoba was going to speak, but instead his son replied with a quiet whisper.

 _“Daddy is asleep right now with Sera…_ ” Virus wasn’t too surprised. They had left in the middle of the night and Virus was sure Aoba used up all his energy just to get them that far.

  _“Father...is daddy mad at you right now?”_ Kiiroi asked the question and Virus could hear how anxious he sounded.

 He could understand why the boy would ask him that. It wasn’t a secret that Aoba couldn’t stand him. Virus had caused the man to have two breakdowns. The first time he hadn’t meant to, it had been when they learned Aoba was pregnant with Kiiroi. It was inevitable, but to Aoba it was just a harsh wake up call to what he was. He didn’t know that he was able to have kids, not until Virus explained to him anyway.

 He had told him that both he and Sei had the ability to reproduce. Toue wanted that feature added to the both, as an experiment. He wanted to see if that the abilities they both possessed would be pass down to their offspring. He was unable to test that out on Aoba, who had died at the time and was taken away by Tae. That only left him with Sei to work with. He had waited till Sei turned 18 to perform the test on sickly man. Even Toue had his limits and wouldn’t act out such a test on a child. That didn’t matter though. Virus and Trip were both there to witness that Sei just wasn’t physically capable for such an experiment

 Because of his deteriorating health, Sei was never able to carry a child full term. It would always end in failure.

 That made Toue scrap the idea entirely and focused on just working on Sei’s eyes instead, not the least bit sympathetic at the emotional torment that Sei felt throughout it all.

 If only he had known about Aoba sooner though. When he first encountered Aoba, who had just used scrap on Mizuki and save Tae, Toue knew right there that Aoba was the twin who had died. He had tested him that day in rhyme. Though not as strong as Usui and himself Toue was just pleased by the fact that Aoba was healthier than Sei. It brought back his ambition to see if his test would be successful, so he declared that the reproduction study would be brought back as soon as Aoba arrived in platinum jail.

 That was where Trip and Virus step in. Not by Toue’s words, but by their own accord.

 They wanted Aoba to themselves and they wanted to see if Aoba really could reproduce a child with the ability of scrap.

 It didn’t take long for them to get him in their grasp and away from Toue’s impending wrath.

 It also didn’t take long for Virus to successfully impregnate Aoba.

 He could remember the terror and confusion on Aoba’s face so vividly when Virus told him. It made Aoba look beautiful.

* * *

 

_(Five years ago)_

  _"I’m what…?” Aoba asked again, his voice hoarse from the screaming of his session with Virus. He was hearing things, wasn’t he? There's no way that he could be…_

  _“Yes Aoba-san, you’re pregnant.” Virus smiled that usual fake smile of his at Aoba, drinking in that adorable confused expression he wore on his face. He had the exact same symptoms that Sei had when he was carrying at the time: Nausea, fatigue, frequent trips the bathroom. He didn’t need Aoba to take a test to see that the man was carrying a child._

  _“T-that’s ridiculous, you're lying.” Aoba dismissed his claims. He didn’t want to believe in Virus’ words, but what did the man have to gain from lying? To see if it scared him? They got that look from him every day, it was nothing new._

  _“Think about it Aoba-san.” Virus pushed him on his back and straddled his waist to that he wouldn’t escape, “Why do you think Toue was so eager to get his hands on you?”_

  _"B-Because of scrap…” Aoba answered as he sunk his head as deep as he could in the pillows and away from Virus’ arrogant face._

  _“Yes, but also because of your ability to reproduce. He tested it on Sei-san, but it didn’t work. He was ready to scrap the research all together, but when he found out about you…” Virus’ smile widen, frightening Aoba even more. Virus was insane!_

  _“He was going to see if you would be able to deliver, unlike Sei-san. He was going to experiment on you to the point where you would rather want to be dead than deal with any more of the harsh treatment. Just like Sei-san.”_

  _That struck something and in moments he had Aoba crying._

  _He was so cute._

  _“You don’t have to worry though, Aoba-san. I plan on taking care of both you and child when it arrives and I’m sure Trip will be the exact same when it’s his turn.”_

  _As Aoba sobbed, pained at the thought that Sei went through such misery, Virus positioned himself between Aoba’s legs, which were now both draped over his clothed shoulders,_

  _“So why don't we continue...Aoba-san?” Virus pushed himself back into Aoba’s tight heat, relishing in the sound of him crying out._

  _“Let’s have as much fun as we can before the baby comes, okay?”_

* * *

 

 As weeks went by, Aoba’s stomach had grown larger, confirming his fears and spiraling him towards the breakdown that had him crying all the time. He would beg for Virus or Trip to kill him. There were even times where he would try to take his own life by his hands. That just earned him trips to the box. He was sent to that frequently throughout his pregnancy because of his behavior which just made him even more hysterical.

 It wasn’t until one day when Virus told him that the child inside Aoba was a part of him just as much as it was a part of Virus. Those words had registered in him and gave him some sort of hope. It made him less distraught and Virus was content with that. He wanted Aoba to adapt to his new life and the first step would have to start with him not seeing the child inside of him as a mistake, but as a blessing instead.

 And judging by how happy he was when Kiiroi was born, Virus could see that he was a blessing in Aoba’s eyes.

 Virus couldn’t say the same, however.

  _“Father?”_ Kiiroi’s voice rang. He was wondering why Virus hadn’t responded.

 “He isn’t mad at me, so don’t worry.” Virus lied smoothly. He paused for a moment and asked, “Do you miss me Kiiroi?”

  _“I miss you a whole bunch! I wish you were here with me and daddy.”_ Virus smirked, it was just so sweet that Kiiroi cared for him. He knew that drove Aoba crazy.

 “Do you want me to come out and meet you and daddy there?” Virus asked. He already knew what the answer to that would be.

 He was prepared for the tiny squeal of excitement that came from the other end of his coil.

  _“I’d like that very, very much father!”_ Virus could tell it was getting difficult for him to keep his voice down, so he was going to have to end this call soon. He didn’t want to risk waking Aoba up.

 “Well I want this to be a surprise for your daddy, so you can’t tell him about our little conversation, okay?” Virus said.

  _“I won’t tell daddy, I promise.”_

 Smiling, Virus continued, “That makes me happy, but uncle Trip and I have to prepare for it, so we won’t be there for a bit. Think you can wait?”

  _“Uh huh!”_

 “Well okay, I’m counting on you Kiiroi to keep this away from daddy. I want to surprise him so under no circumstances can you tell him about this. Is that understood?”

  _“Hehe, yes sir.”_ Kiiroi giggled, already excited with their little secret.

 Virus knew he would keep their little exchange to himself. Kiiroi was an obedient boy that listened to his every word.

 “Well then, the next time we talk is when I arrive there. Be good for your daddy and don’t cause him any unneeded stress. Good-”

  _“Wait!”_ Before he could finish, Kiiroi had interrupted him. A frown appeared on his lips.

 “What is it?” Virus asked, not caring if he sounded rude. Kiiroi knew he wasn’t allowed to interrupt him.

 Knowing his mistake, the boy uttered a small apology.

 “ _S-sorry...I just wanted…”_ Kiiroi wanted to tell him about his time on the airplane and the bus, but he didn’t want to annoy Virus any more than he already had. So instead he said, “ _I love you.”_

 “I love you as well…” Virus said after another pause. He could hear the sigh of relief come from Kiiroi’s end.

 “ _Okay, bye father! Me and daddy will be so happy to see you!”_ With that he ended the call.

 Left in a comfortable silence, he opened his mouth to tell Trip about his plan, but he realized something.

 Aoba was going back to Midorijima. He didn’t know that Toue’s reign over the island was nonexistent. Virus didn't know all the details, but it was explained on the news that Toue had been assassinated. All his plans for controlling the island had been released and that caused everyone outside of Platinum Jail to fight back and reclaim their island. That would just make things even easier for Aoba to process.  He was going to return seeing that everything will be normal. He’ll see all the familiar faces that he had longed to see. He would return to his boring little job. He’ll return to his grandmother, someone who he missed dearly. He would be there and think that he was finally safe, and away from the hands of Virus and Trip,

 He’d be happy again, living in peace with the two new additions in his life.

 Thinking about it, Virus let out a chuckle.

 It was going to be fun ripping that all away from him and maybe, just maybe, if he played his cards right, he’ll be able to leave Kiiroi on that island.

 He had always wanted to get rid of the boy. Such a task would be easy. Obviously, Aoba would do everything he could to bring him back. He would fight and try to escape. He wouldn't stop until he was reunited with him. But would he be able to if his memory of Kiiroi were completely erased?

 There was only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can somehow make it work, I will add Sei into this. He isn't my favorite character (only cause I don't see the big hype about him) but I love fics with him and Aoba being adorable brothers. (And an uncle Sei? come on lol)
> 
> Virus' reason for not liking Kiiroi is so ridiculous. In future chapters it will be explained, but I'm just telling you now that it's anti clamatic lol
> 
> Him wanting to leave Kiiroi in Midorijima and erase all of Aoba's memories of him though...that's what's going to be sad and it actually might happen. I'm still leaning to a good ending with Noiz, but why not be like the game and have multiple endings?
> 
> Would you guys like that or no? I'm okay with just doing Noiz's ending by itself, but if you would like to see what would happened to Aoba if he weren't to get his happy ending just ask. I'll make them their own separate one shots and not apart of this story.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and until next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, before I get down to business, I want to apologize for taking so long to update this. I've been so preoccupied with my Mpreg LoZ fic, that I completely pushed aside my dmmd fics, I'm terrible :( I want everyone to know that I'm back to this story (Only because I realized that I like writing mpregs and I fucking love Aoba soooo it needs to be completed.)
> 
> Anyway another reason why I didn't update sooner is because this chapter was just...really difficult? I can't explain it, I had the idea, but it just didn't make sense when I wrote it down idk, this was best I could come up with. It won't be like that for the future chapters though, this chapter was just to start out the main plot for this story coughAobareunitingwitheveryonecough and I promise that it'll pretty much be fluff from this point until the fucktards return. We all know who they are. 
> 
> That's about all i have to say, I do plan on updating regularly so the next update will probably be be on the weekend (The only reason it wouldn't is if something comes up.)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

“Someone’s a little cranky from not getting enough sleep. I’m terrible, I’ve probably ruined your entire sleep schedule.” Aoba teased his tired son as he opened the compartment above their seats and pulled out their bags.

Kiiroi rubbed his eyes, letting out a yawn as he did so. After his phone call with Virus he had been much too excited to fall back asleep.

His father was going to come! Although it wouldn’t be right away, he was going to come and meet up with him and his daddy!

The thought alone was enough to make Kiiroi smile, despite the exhaustion he felt. 

“I’m not cranky, daddy.” He looked up at Aoba. “I’m happy. Really happy!”

“Oh yeah?” Aoba asks, slinging the bag over his shoulder. “And why’s that?”

“I’ll never tell.” Kiiroi replied and raised his hands up to cover his mouth.

“Is that what parents call the ‘rebellious stage?’” Aoba pondered aloud. He didn’t expect Kiiroi to act like that at such an early age and he wasn’t sure that he was able to deal with it.

“Hm?” He felt a soft hand slap his chin. Looking down, he met the eyes of his youngest who looked awfully irritated.

“Bah!” She slapped him again, this time with as much force as she could muster.

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll get your bottle after we’re out of the airport. And what did daddy say about hitting?” Aoba raised a brow as he gently grabbed her hand. Even though he had been stern, Sera wouldn’t back down so easily. With her other hand, she began slapping him while chanting for her bottle.

‘ _...Not only do I have one rebellious kid, but now I have two…”_ Aoba’s shoulders slumped in defeat as he thought his predicament. He could only think about how much a handful they’d be as they got older.

But as he remembered where they currently were, he paid no mind to the thought.

He was back home. With his kids and away from his tormentors.

That alone made him smile.

As he grabbed Kiiroi’s hand and followed the flight attendant’s instructions to leave the plain, his first plan of action was to head to his old home. He didn’t care that there was a possibility that Toue’s influence reached over the island.

He wanted to see if his Granny was still there.

That was his focus at the moment.

* * *

 

  “...”

“Wah! Daddy, there’s so many people! We’re gonna get lost!” Kiiroi cried out as he clutched Aoba’s hand, fearful that he’ll lose him if he let go.

“No...no we’re not.” Aoba reassured the boy absentmindedly. He was too amazed to really pay attention to his son’s words.

The wall between Platinum Jail and the Old Residential District…

It was no longer there.

It was shocking to observe. Before he was captured by both Virus and Trip, he could remember a huge wall separating both the two places. He could remember Toue speaking about how he’d use his older twin brother, Sei’s power, to manipulate the rest of the islanders so that he could have total control of Midorijima.

Yet, that didn’t seem the case.

In his eyes Aoba could see people acting normally. He saw people who didn’t look like they belonged in Platinum Jail stroll around as if it wasn’t strange at all. People who didn’t fit the norm were all over the place and that confused him.

What had happened?

Did Toue fail?

“D-Daddy!”

Aoba was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Kiiroi call out for him, sounding distressed. Looking down, he saw a terrified look on his son’s face. He watched as Kiiroi hid behind his body, fearful of what was coming his way.

“Hm? What’s the matter?” Aoba asked, looking up and trying to find what had his son so scared.

“!” 

Aoba instinctively let out a scared noise when he saw a familiar looking mascot make its way over to the them. 

‘ _I guess not everything changed…’_ Aoba thought, as he slowly backed away from the deranged looking panda mascot.

“D-D-Daddy, I’m scared!” Kiiroi exclaimed, eyes closed tightly. “C-can we leave?”

“Uh, right.” Aoba nodded, a bit surprised to see Kiiroi be so afraid of the panda. Ferocious, animal like allmates were okay, but guys in a gaudy suit were where Kiiroi crossed the line it seems.

Before he could take the opportunity to run off, he heard laughing.

Looking down at Sera, he saw a smile on her face. Her eyes were locked on the panda and she gurgled happily as it made its way over to them.

What the hell…

So, he had one kid who was terrified of thing, but then he had another who was absolutely enamored with it.

He let out a sigh as Sera let out happy noises and Kiiroi released terrified ones.

“Hello there~” The mascot twirled before them, earning laughs from the people walking pass them. “I couldn’t help but notice how confused you looked and I wanted to help!”

“Uh, N-no we’re fine.” Aoba gave the mascot a nervous smile as it persistently tried to change his mind. “I’m just trying to get to the East District.”

“I can help you get there!” The mascot said enthusiastically. “I’ll lead the way!”

“I said no.” Aoba felt a vein throb in irritation as he tried to remain civil. Seriously, how was this guy still managing to work and why did no else get annoyed by its exuberant personality?

“Aw~ but your little girl looks like she wants help!” The mascot jabbed a paw at Sera, who was clapping her hands in joy. “And your son to!”

Aoba’s eyes widened when the mascot made a move to place a paw on top of Kiiroi’s head. In the corner of his eye, he could see Kiiroi pull back as if the mascot’s hand was something disgusting.

“Hah?” The mascot let out a confused noise when Aoba gabbed its wrist, effectively stopping it from touching his son.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t terrify him.” Aoba frowned, eyes now glowing a bright gold. 

“ **Leave**.  **Now**.” He commanded, his voice low.

As if something snapped inside its head the mascot did just that. As soon as Aoba released his hold on it, costumed fool walked it, skipped off in this case, leaving the blue haired man alone.

Aoba hadn’t meant to use scrap, but it was the only thing he could think of that would get the freak to go away. Seeing Kiiroi so scared was enough and he didn’t want to wait for the mascot to come back and harass them again.

Eyes returning to the light shade of brown, he turned to Kiiroi and kneeled down to his level.

He was still holding on to his son’s glasses, but even with them on he would still see how his eyes were moist from unshed tears. Aoba smiled gently, he wanted Kiiroi to understand that everything was alright now and that the mascot was gone.

“Come on now, don’t cry.” He ruffled the blond head. “I made him go away, you’re fine. There’s nothing else to worry about.”

“I wish father were here.” Kiiroi sniffled as he grabbed Aoba’s hand to hold back onto for the security. “He would’ve scared him…”

‘ _You’re not wrong…’_ Aoba thought as he imagined exactly what Virus would do in a situation such as that.

Being the fucker that he was, he probably would have killed the mascot.

The thought was enough to send a shiver down his spine. He didn’t want to think about Virus and wouldn’t since he was now back in Midorijima. He wanted to focus on the good things now and no longer about the evil that he had to live through for over five years.

“Let’s just head over to the East District already.” He said to Kiiroi and to Sera who was gazing up at him with an angry expression.

She obviously wasn’t thrilled that the mascot was gone all thanks to him.

“Oh please. You’ll get over it.” He chuckled, speaking to her as if she understood him. “Daddy is going to show you everything he thought was entertaining when he was a kid. Much more than that weird mascot.”

“Dah!” She only raised a hand to slap him on his chin, not caring about his excuse. Aoba just let out a sigh. No matter how many times he said it, it didn’t seem like Sera would ever understand that hitting was wrong.

“Daddy, what’s at this East District?” Kiiroi asked after he finally calmed down.

Aoba was slow to answer this. He wanted to tell him that his granny was there, someone who he missed dearly, but he didn’t want to raise his own hopes up only for them to crash if she really wasn’t there.

So instead, he just told Kiiroi that it was an old spot that Aoba visited a lot when back before they were born, and thankfully Kiiroi accepted the answer.

As he led the way to the East District, he felt nostalgia hit him.

It had been such a long time since he’s walked through the Old Residential District…

He missed it.

* * *

 

 “It’s...it’s still here.” Aoba murmured, nearly breathless with what stood in front of him.

 The home that he and his beloved grandmother had shared remained where it was.

It didn’t look any different then what Aoba last remembered. Did she still live there? Did she move? Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he stared. He was too nervous to move.

“Daddy! What’s wrong?” Kiiroi asked, after he finished looking around the neighborhood. Throughout the walk there, he had seen so many exciting things, specifically a store that sold allmates. “Is this the place that you were talking about?”

“...” Aoba remained silent. He didn’t know what to say. He was just so terribly afraid that his efforts might have been a waste. He was standing right outside his home, yet he wasn’t even sure if it was the home that he had unwillingly left behind.

Kiiroi just stared up at his dad, puzzled on why he is acting so strange. He looked at the triple story home before him and back to Aoba. Judging the look on his dad's face he could see that the house had some sort of sentimental value to him.

If that was the case and his dad was too anxious to move, Kiiroi decided that he would have to help him out. He did get rid of the scary mascot after all, so it was only natural that he helped him out this time. With a mischievous smile on his lips, he slipped his hand out of Aoba’s hold and rushed off, pass the gates and towards the door.

“K-Kiiroi!” Aoba exclaimed, eyes large as he witnessed his son slip off. He had been so out of it, he hadn’t even notice what Kiiroi had been silently planning. “Get back here, now!” He ordered.

“You’ll have to catch me!” Kiiroi yelled playfully as he reached the door.

Aoba, despite feeling weak at the knees, dashed forward to him. This wasn’t how he imagined his return to be!

Raising his hand, ready to ring the doorbell, Kiiroi stopped when he heard footsteps on the other side of the door.

“Ah!’ He let out a yelp when he felt his arm being yanked. Looking over his shoulder, he could see the anger in his dad’s eyes.

“When I tell you to do something you need to do it!” He scolded his son, pulling him away from the door.  He ready to just to just find a hotel and spend the night there. He was just too anxiety ridden to see if things were the same and that his granny still lived there. He would try again tomorrow.

Yes.

Tomorrow.

“Come on.” He grabbed Kiiroi’s hand, ready to leave.

 _*swish*_  

“!” Aoba froze when he heard the sliding door open.

“A-Aoba..?”

That voice. That voice that he hadn’t heard for over five years. The voice that belonged to his dear, childhood friend.

Slowly looking over his shoulder, he was met with Koujaku’s shocked face, frozen on the spot just like Aoba was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pissed that I didn't say this earlier, but Aoba is a dilf. There. I said it. I just...he's just so adorable when it comes to his kids omfg.  
> When it comes to his scrap I didn't plan on adding it in, but I remember that he tried it during the Vitri route with no problem soooooo yeah, might as well throw it in the mix. (I didn't pay much attention to his issue with the Desire Aoba, I honestly don't care for him or Ren's route, so if things don't make since when it comes to scrap, that's the main reason why)  
> Ummm, so Koujaku...Kouao isn't my favorite ship (it's third. Minao and Noiao are my loves) but I will broship these two like theres no tomorrow. When he finds out where Aoba's been, ohhh boy. Can't wait. 
> 
> That's about it. Next chapter will have feels if I can write it well lmao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating this. I've had this chapter just waiting to be completed for weeks, but for some reason it was just really difficult to write lmao, but I'm back on track! I just wanna add that I don't plan on abandoning this fic, but i can't make any promises on when chapters will be updated. I blame my other fic.
> 
> anyway, enough about that, I liked this chapter! it was funny lmao and I hope you all enjoy it!

“A-Aoba…” Koujaku, visibly shaken, took a step forward. He couldn’t believe his eyes. “Is...is that really you?”

He hadn’t seen Aoba in years and yet out of nowhere stood his childhood friend, looking as surprised as himself.

Aoba couldn’t speak. He felt that if he did he would throw up from how nervous he felt. His heart was beating abnormally fast and his palms were wet with sweat.

What was he supposed to say to his friend that he hadn’t seen in years?

Hey, I was kidnapped by my so-called friends, forced to be their sex slave and have their kids, how have you been?

Yeah, that wasn't happening.

Koujaku, who had been so enthralled with Aoba, eyes not once leaving the man’s face, glanced over to the young blond who was gazing curiously back at him.

“Eek!” Kiiroi made a dash behind Aoba. He had been looking back and forth from his dad and the random stranger and felt shy as soon as he was caught.

“D-daddy...how does he know your name?” Koujaku heard the youth ask.

Wait. Did he just call Aoba…

Daddy?

His eyes immediately went back to Aoba’s face.

Aoba could see that the man was silently asking who Kiiroi was and why he had called him that.

He wasn’t exactly sure how to respond. Light brown eyes timidly looked down at the ground, as if hoping that he would receive an answer from the floor.

He was by no means ashamed of his children but explaining how they came to be was a whole other story.

“...It’s like he said.” Aoba murmured softly. If Koujaku didn’t have his full attention on the blue haired man he wouldn’t have picked up his words. Aoba glanced back at Koujaku and gave him a bashful, small smile.

“That’s my son. Kiiroi.”

Koujaku’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped when Aoba jerked his chin down at the pink bundle in his arms.

“And this is my daughter...Sera.”

“Suddenly overwhelmed with emotions, he could feel tears begin to prick the corner of his eyes. With a shaky voice he said, all with a smile,

“Say hello to my kids…”

“Huh?” Kiiroi could hear the crack in his dad’s voice. Looking up at him, he saw that Aoba had begun to cry. An angry expression fell on his face and he glared hard at Koujaku, no longer feeling shy.

“Did you make my daddy cry?” He exclaimed hotly. He came out from his hiding spot and pointed an accusing finger at the kimono wearing man.

“Apologize right now!”

Koujaku wasn’t paying any attention to the boy.

“Y-your kids...?” Koujaku repeated, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. How and when did Aoba have kids? With who was also a good question, as Koujaku gazed at the angry boy and the equally angry looking infant, he could see little to no resemblance in the kids, save for the girls’ eyes that were nearly identical to Aoba’s.

But he didn’t care about where the two came from. No, he wanted to know where Aoba had been all this time. He needed to know.

“W-where have yo-ah!”

“!” Aoba released a surprised gasp when Koujaku’s face twisted in pain.

“Don’t ignore me!” Kiiroi yelled, taking a couple of steps back from the man. He had just finished sending a sharp kick to Koujaku’s shin and stuck his tongue out childishly at him.

“Nobody makes my daddy cr-” Kiiroi’s words were cut off when he felt his ear being pinched painfully.

“Kiiroi!” Aoba hissed. “You don’t hit people, you know better than that!” He had been so busy feeling overwhelmed that he hadn’t been paying attention to his low tempered son.

“Ow! B-but he made you cry…” Kiiroi winced as he felt the sharp sting run through him.

“That doesn’t mean you kick people. That’s bad, okay? Kicking people is bad.” Releasing the hold on the ear and grabbing the back of the shirt instead, he reeled Kiiroi back behind him.

“...He really is your kid…”

Aoba’s head snapped up as he heard Koujaku’s hoarse voice. Turning back to the older man, he could see that Koujaku had kneeled to hold his bruised leg and was sending him a small grin.

“Hehe...a short temper as similar to yours...only your kid could have something like that…” He teased playfully.

Despite the awkward situation, Aoba furrowed his brows in irritation.

“If that’s the case maybe I should kick you next since I have a ‘short temper’. Hippo.” He grumbled.

Koujaku’s smile grew when he heard the familiar nickname.

“No thanks, one kick was more than I needed.” He let out a light laugh as he got back on his feet. Looking down at Kiiroi he said, “Your kick really hard, little guy, I’ll have to keep a close on you.”

“...” Feeling shy again, Kiiroi just gazed at Koujaku silently, which caused Aoba to laugh in amusement.

“He knows that he’s not supposed to be hurting people and I guess that reflects on me, but…” He placed a hand on the blond locks and ruffled it playfully. “I think I’m doing a decent job. Isn’t that right, Kiiroi?”

"You’re doing an amazing job, daddy! You’re the best!” Kiiroi answered quickly, not feeling timid one bit when it came to Aoba. Praising him was practically second nature, after all. He was so use to his father doing it daily and it didn’t take long for him to follow suit.

“And he’s a kiss up? He’s gonna be quite the ladies’ man when he’s older, unlike his ‘daddy.’” Koujaku could see that he hit a nerve when Aoba was the one to glare at him this time.

“Like I’d allow him to grow up to end up having mindless little girls throwing themselves at him. He’s going to be a responsible member of society-”

“Like you?” Koujaku interrupted. He let out a bark of laughter when Aoba’s face heated up. So, what if he wasn’t the ideal person a child should aspire to become when they got older. They were _his_ kids and he wouldn’t let his punk background stand in the way of their upbringing. He was about to tell that to the hippo too, but before he got the chance to he could feel arms being wrapped around his body.

“Uh…” Koujaku was hugging him. He had been so busy bickering with the man that he completely forgot that they haven’t seen each other in over five years. The way they spoke to each other...it felt like the old times.

Think about it made the tears slowly start to form again.

The old times before Oval Tower and Virus and Trip happened.

“Aoba...I’m so happy to see you again.” He could hear Koujaku say quietly. Out of the corner of his blurry eye, he could see Koujaku’s shoulder trembling.

Oh.

He was crying to.

That made Aoba feel better. At least he wouldn’t be the only one crying.

With his arms being full, one wrapped around Sera and the other placed on Kiiroi’s head, he was unable to return the hug, but Koujaku understood. Aoba was back and that’s all that mattered.

Pressing his forehead against Koujaku’s chest, he let out a relieved sigh. Despite all the ‘love’ and devotion Virus and Trip gave him, being in Koujaku’s arms was the most comforting feeling that he’s experienced in years.

‘I’m happy to see you too, Koujaku.”

* * *

 

“Tae-san is out right now, but she’ll be back soon.” Koujaku explained, after shutting the door behind Aoba and Kiiroi.

Aoba was only half listening. His attention was on the inside of the home.

It looked exactly as he remembered it. Nothing seemed out of place, even the slippers that he’d leave in the entryway remained there. He turned to Koujaku, wanting an explanation as to why everything was still the same.

As if he read his mind Koujaku answered, “Tae-san didn’t want to change anything…” His voice trailed off, along with his eyes that landed on the stair case.

“She didn’t want anything to look different if you returned. That’s why she even left your room the same.” He looked back at Aoba. “She didn’t want to hear your mouth, and have you go on about ‘messing up’ your already messy room.”

Aoba frowned. Yeah, that was his granny.

He wasn’t sure how he’d react when he’d finally see her again. He was already relieved to know that she was still alive. He didn’t care if she scolded him for anything ridiculous, if he got to see her that’s all that mattered.

Still, he wondered how she’d react...she would probably just yell at him, if he ran off even without even mentioning where he went.

“What are you doing here though Koujaku?” Aoba asked as he took off his shoes and followed the an into the kitchen, that looked the exact same. He hadn’t been lying when he said his granny had left everything the same just in case he returned…

“Well, ever since you disappeared I took it upon myself to look after her.” He replied. “She’s pretty much family to me at this point and I wasn’t going to just leave her by herself knowing that her grandson vanished.” He sent Aoba a troubled look. “She was heartbroken when you hadn’t returned from Platinum Jail along with the rest of us...I’ve never seen her cry before until I had to tell her that we couldn’t find any trace of you.”

Aoba sat down at the table, along with an unusually quiet Kiiroi. His face fell after hearing the explanation. Learning that his granny had heartbroken tugged his heart strings and it was almost enough to have him in tears again.

Seeing that the man was close to crying again, Koujaku quickly added, ‘B-But it’s alright! You’re back! She’s gonna be happy to see you and her great grandkids!” A question then hit him.

“Say, where exactly did these two come from?” He asked. He’s been wondering ever since Aoba introduced him and pondered the idea that maybe Aoba had simply adopted them.

“Um…” Aoba wasn’t ready to answer that question just yet. He had finally returned to his home and just wanted to settle in. He didn’t want to think about how they came to be. They were there and that’s all that mattered.

“We came from daddy…” Kiiroi piped up, nearly causing Aoba’s eyes to pop out. So much for staying quiet about that.

“You came from...Aoba?” Koujaku eyed the man in confusion.

“I-It’s a long and complicated story, believe me.” Aoba hastily replied, “I’ll explain later.”

“Oh, I know you will.” Koujaku shrugged as he went through the pantries, “As if I’m going to just sit back and not get the full story of your first time with a woman!”

“You~” Aoba growled as Koujaku let out a bark of laughter. Was it so unbelievable that he could get with a girl?

Seeing his dad getting worked up, Kiiroi gave Koujaku an evil eye.

“You’re a bully! If my father were here he’d give you such a beating for upsetting my daddy!”

“Kiiroi!” Aoba hissed, making the five-year-old shrug innocently.

“Well it’s true!” He retorted.

“His father?” Koujaku repeated. This time he received no excuse from Aoba. Instead, he watched the frantic man stand up.

“I’m going to go head up to my room and get my bearings in check.” Aoba let out a sheepish laugh. Kiiroi would keep saying stuff that would cause Koujaku to ask questions that he didn’t want to answer. He had to put an end to that.

“It’s still my room, right? Granny didn’t change anything in it?”

“Like I said, she didn’t want to change anything in case you returned.” Koujaku closed the cabinet and turned to give Aoba a suspicious look.

“You can’t avoid my questions, Aoba. I’ll let it slide for now because you’ve returned, but when Tae-san returns home-”

“I’ll answer whatever, now stop interrogating me you nag.” Aoba walked towards the stairs outside of the kitchen. With Sera against his chest and Kiiroi by his side, he left the red clad man alone, unaware of the bemused expression on his face.

Aoba knew that Koujaku had many questions to ask, but he wasn’t ready yet.

Especially about the ones that involved mentioning Virus and Trip.

For now, he just wanted to rest. He wanted to get back in the hang of things and enjoy the fact that he has returned to his home with his beloved kids.

Smiling at the thought, he led the way back to his room, wondering if Koujaku had been telling the truth when he said that granny hadn’t changed anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like such a bland chapter huh? I just didn't know how Aoba would react to seeing Koujaku again so i apologize for how unrealistic their reunion was (For the time being, I just want this to be fluff with Aoba, the kids, and the gay bunch) 
> 
> Ummm not much else to say, but more people will appear on the next chapter!


End file.
